


I'm Dating My Mom & My Sexy Clone

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Clones, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Incest, LGBTQ+ characters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo sister/sister incest, Rimming, Selfcest, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Swearing, Trans Cassie Cage, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Cassie Cage, Two Cassie Cages, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: After a clone of Cassie Cage shows up in their bedroom one night, Cassie, Sonya and Cassandra (clone) bond in ways they never thought were possible.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Cassandra Cage(Clone), Sonya Blade/Cassandra Cage(Clone), Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage/Cassandra Cage(Clone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1: Cassie/Sonya/Cassandra: Part: 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here's another new Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade fanfic. I hope that y'all would enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

Cassie and Sonya laid panting on their bed after making love for the past two hours. With how busy both women had been because of their Special Forces missions, it was almost two months since they were able to explore each other’s bodies. Cassie had a hard time keeping quiet as Sonya jacked her off with one hand, holding one of her legs with the other hand, fucking hard and fast with a strap-on. 

After taking a short break, drinking some water to stay hydrated, Cassie had Sonya on her back, with her daughter’s cock thrusting in and out of her ass, while finger-fucking her to a mind-blowing orgasm that left the older blonde seeing stars. Sonya’s entire body seemed to be blushing and she knew that she’ll probably be a bit sore the next day, not that she was complaining. It was the good kind of sore, the kind that would leave satisfied, but begging for more.

“Cassie, honey, I’m going to need to rest for a few hours if you want to go for another round or two.” Sonya grinned as she watched her daughter pout adorably, practically blushing from head to toe. She chuckled, slipping her arms around Cassie, pulling her against her, tangling their legs together.

“I can’t help it, Mom. I just love making you feel good. Not to mention, you’re so fucking sexy when you cum. I’m also so happy that only I get to see this side of you. After everything we’ve been through, we both deserve to be happy. I just wish there’s more of me to go around. Like a clone or something. Now, that would be pretty fucking awesome. If there were two of me, we could fuck, fuck each other and you could fuck us too. There are simply so many possibilities.” Cassie was getting rather turned on by her ideas. She had to admit to herself, it was extremely hot as fuck.

Sonya felt herself get even wetter than she had ever been just thinking about having sex with two Cassie’s. She couldn’t lie to herself or the younger blonde when the very idea of revving her engines like nothing ever had before. Sonya tried rubbing her thighs together to get some friction on her dripping lower lips, biting her bottom lip as she did so, her eyes widening as she ended up pressing herself against Cassie’s leg.

Cassie smirked, giggling. She couldn’t believe how horny her mom was now since she had brought up the idea of a clone of herself joining them in their incredible relationship. It was a very intriguing idea that left her breathless, wanting it to be true more than anything now.

Both women were surprised when their entire bedroom was suddenly enveloped in a blast of bright white light. It didn’t hurt them or anything like that, in fact, it made them tingle all over and when the light cleared, there was another woman who had appeared in the middle of their bedroom, wearing blue jeans and a black graphic t-shirt.

Cassie and Sonya’s eyes widened, their jaws slightly dropping. Neither of them could believe their eyes. The other woman looked exactly like Cassie. She looked just as shocked and surprised as they were at her being there.  
“Cassie, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Sonya had no idea that something like this could happen. It wasn’t a bad thing. Not at all. But they were both rather surprised though. 

“If you mean am I seeing someone that looks exactly like me, then yep, definitely. Hey, what's your name? Do you remember anything before showing up here?” As she walked closer to her, Cassie couldn’t help herself from staring at her. She never thought she was vain or anything like that, but she had to admit that the woman in front of her was fucking gorgeous. 

“Cassie, but I guess that’d probably be a bit confusing, so you guys can call me Cassandra. And honestly? No, I don’t. One second, nothing, and then the next, I’m here with you two. Wait...why are you two naked?” Cassandra had no idea what was going on. That didn’t mean she wasn’t grateful to be among the living thanks to whomever that made her, but she was a little embarrassed being in a room with two very beautiful, very naked women, one of them looked just like her. She was pretty sure that her entire body was bright red from her blushing so hard. Cassandra had no idea what to do, think or say at that moment.

Cassie glanced back behind her, sharing a soft smile with Sonya. It couldn’t be helped. Not with what was going on at that moment. Neither of them didn’t know what to say, but Cassie took a deep breath, exhaling it as she turned back to smile at Cassandra, trying to figure out what to say.

“Well, Sonya, our Mom and I are together. We’re a couple, as in we go on dates, cuddle, fuck, make love and do what couples do. We’ve been together for almost five years and we couldn’t be happier. We’re in love and we don’t care what some people think.” Cassie was standing just a few feet in front of Cassandra. She smiled softly, causing her to blush even redder if that was even possible.  
“Oh okay. I think that’s kinda hot, because of the whole incest thing. And I know that we just met, but can stay here? I have no place else to go.” Cassandra started to tear up, fully sobbing seconds later, everything finally catching up to her, she wasn’t aware of Cassie bringing her into a sudden, but not a welcome embrace. 

Cassie brought Cassandra closer to her and Sonya’s bed, helping her onto it. And with a wordless look between, Sonya took Cassandra into her arms. The three of them stayed like that for quite a while.

Cassandra slowly pulled away, wiping the tears away from her face. It’s not that she hated crying or anything like that, it’s just that she hated crying around other people. 

“Sorry about that. I’m feeling better now. I’m surrounded by my family after all. My very beautiful mom and sister. Can I call you guys that? Is that okay? This is all new to me and if I’m being honest with myself, I’m feeling other things too. Like lust and attraction towards the two of you.” Cassandra turned even redder when she realized that she was rambling and she was saying too. She did that when she’s nervous. She always had.

“Cassandra, honey, that’s okay and it’s completely natural. You can definitely consider Cassie as your sister and me as your mom. What Cassie said is true, we’re together. And if you want to, you can be a part of our relationship. Like the three of us would be dating each other. Only if you want to though. It’s up to you.” Sonya smiled, then chuckled as Cassandra pulled both her and Cassie into a full hug just seconds later. 

“Thanks, Mom. I’ll love to, but right now, I just want to cuddle with you two. I’ll be up for some sexy times later though. Because being fucked or made love to until we’re all moaning and cumming sounds fucking hot. I just want some cuddles right now.” Cassandra blushed even redder than ever at her own words. She couldn’t believe what she just said, she was glad that she did say it.

Sonya and Cassie shared a look as they got even more turned on than they had been all night and it was all thanks to the new addition to their family. Not that they were complaining or anything. They were happy to have her. They would take care of her and make her very happy.

After a few minutes of just hugging each other in the middle of the bed, the three of them shuffled around until Sonya was laying down with Cassie on her right and Cassandra on her left, with her arms wrapped around them both. The three of them were just laying in bed, enjoying one another’s company.


	2. Chapter 2: Cassie/Sonya/Cassandra: Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. I know that I've written & published this new chapter pretty fast, which is something I'm quite proud of. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two Weeks Later-Cassandra’s and Sonya’s Home-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie, Sonya, and Cassandra were sitting on the couch watching tv with Cassie snuggled up against Sonya’s left side while Cassandra was on her right. Sonya had one arm wrapped around them both, their heads resting on her shoulders. It’s been two weeks since she first showed up and she couldn’t stop thinking about the other two women making love to each other, causing her to have a full-body blush. They’re more like her mom and twin sister. They did tell her she could think of them like that after she had arrived and the two women had also invited her to be a part of their romantic, sexual and loving relationship. Which she had agreed to, immediately. But she hasn’t had sex with them just yet.

“Mom, Cassie, I’ve been thinking about your offer to date you both. Dating you two sounds awesome, not to mention, the sex would great too. I’m pretty fucking new to being alive and everything that goes along with it. I’m happy to be here. I’m sorry that I haven’t said anything about it since you mentioned it when I came here.” Cassandra was worried that she waited too long, but those worries were quashed when Sonya leaned down, kissing her on the top of her head.

“You don’t have anything to feel sorry or worried about. You didn’t do anything wrong. We’ve never dated a clone before, but we already love you, Cassandra. You may be a clone, but you’re still human and we consider you my daughter and Cassie’s sister. You can come to talk to us about anything and everything.” Sonya smiled down at the other young woman next to her. She loved her just as much as she loved Cassie. She was pretty shocked to see a clone of her beautiful daughter suddenly appear in their bedroom, but she and Cassie had welcomed her into their lives with open arms.

“Mom’s right. We both care about you a lot. This is new for me too, Cassandra, but I’m open to new things and I would love to date you, so would Mom. That is if you’ll have us.” Cassie was excited beyond words to have the chance to be in a relationship with her mom and another woman, who happened to look just like her. 

“That means a lot to me. I care about you guys too. I don’t know much about dating and relationships, but what I do know comes from are memories that I was given by whoever made me. I’ll be more than happy to learn so many things from my new girlfriends.” Cassandra flushed as did Sonya and Cassie. “I also want to say thank you for taking me shopping a few days ago. I needed the new clothes and I think I’m starting to figure out what my style is. “ She said, happy just to be alive.

“We’re happy to do it. After my ex-husband and Cassie’s father, Johnny, and I got divorced, he started dating Kenshi, one of our friends and he left us a lot of money. Which was almost five years ago. They come over to visit every so often. Enough to live on for the rest of our lives. We don’t use it very often. It wasn’t that long afterward when I realized my feelings for Cassie. I didn’t know that she had been in love with me since she was in high school. If you’re wondering, yes, Johnny does know about Cassie and I being together. At first, he was shocked. He explained that he was worried about what other people would think. I don’t care about that. Cassie and I’s relationship isn’t anybody’s business. We haven’t told anyone else besides my ex-husband and now you for obvious reasons. Incest is still frowned up by so many people and illegal in the entire US. But we’re consenting adults, we’re in love and we’re very happy.” Sonya replied, glad to tell someone her and her daughter’s story.

“Wow. I don’t know what to say, other than that I’m happy that everyone involved is happy. I hate to switch topics in the middle of our conversation, I just need to say this real quick. I’ve been thinking about sex a lot lately. I’ve also have had a lot of sex dreams about the three of us making love and fucking. I was curious if I could join you two in bed next time?” Cassandra asked, fidgeting a little bit on the couch as she waited for Sonya to say something.

“Honey, Cassie and I would love that. But before we do anything, sex-wise, please let us know what you like and don’t like. That way, we can take care of you and make sure that you’re comfortable when the three of us are having sex. Also if there are any kinds of sex toys, dildos, vibrators, handcuffs, butt plugs, just ask us and we can help you find out what enjoy the most.” Sonya replied, getting a little under the collar just talking about it.

“I’ll definitely keep all of that in mind when we finally do it. It sounds like it will be a lot of fun too. Hell, sex in general sounds fun. I honestly can’t fucking wait. Hey, can we get something to eat? I’m getting a little hungry over here.” Cassandra stated, her stomach rumbling in response causing Cassie and Sonya to chuckle while she blushed.

“Sure, I don’t see why not. I’m kinda hungry myself. And to add what Mom just said, we’re both here for you, no matter what. If you ever have any questions about sex or anything else, let us know. We’ll do our best to help you out. Now, let’s go get some food.” Cassie answered as she, Cassandra, and Sonya got up from the couch to go eat.

xxxxxx

xxx-Four Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

After their meal, the three women decided to spar for a while. Cassie, Cassandra, and Sonya were almost completely exhausted, so they showered, watched some more TV before finally going to bed that night together with Sonya spooning Cassie and Cassie spooning Cassandra. They couldn’t wait for the next day, it would be absolutely amazing for the new throuple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the second chapter of I'm Dating My Mom & My Sexy Clone. I'll try update this fanfic along with my other current fanfics as often as I can. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the first chapter. I'll try write & post new chapters every few days. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
